This invention relates to vehicle roof having a cover arrangement which, in a closed position, closes a roof opening and which is displaceable from the closed position by means of an actuating mechanism which has a minimum of two drive members to be driven either simply or together, differing with speeds, connected to a single primary drive.
A known vehicle roof of this kind (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 11 519) provides a roof in the manner of a so-called spoiler roof. The cover of this roof is upwardly tiltable about a front pivot bearing that is supported by a sliding carrier element which is displaceable in the longitudinal vehicle direction. Additionally, for producing the tilting of the cover, a lift arm is provided that is pivotably mounted at one end for rotation around a stationary axis in the area of the side edge of the roof opening, while, at an opposite end, the lift arm is hingedly connected to a sliding member which, in turn, is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the cover. The primary drive for the cover is operatively connected with a threaded cable which displaces a drive block in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The drive block can be connected, via automatic on/off clutch mechanisms, with either the sliding carrier supporting the front cover pivot bearing, with a connecting rod which tilts the lift arm via a connecting link guide, or can be separated from these elements, respectively. The clutch mechanisms and the elements of the actuating mechanisms cooperating therewith, are disposed in the side portion of the roof frame and are exposed and visible when the cover is open. Thus, these components are disposed in that portion of the roof area which is exposed to dirt and corrosion, making them subject to weathering and increased wear. The solution provided in the known patent overcome these problems requires a rather expensive construction. It is practically impossible to optimally coordinate the various motion sequences as to their respective speeds, particularly with regard to a gradual tilting movement, and in contrast thereto, a rapid movement of the cover.
Similar problems are faced in another known spoiler roof (German Pat. No. 29 42 006) where a first threaded cable can be operatively connected with the mechanisms for longitudinal displacement and tilting of the cover via couplings, or can be disengaged therefrom, respectively, and in which the cover takes along a second threaded cable which is operatively connected with the cover tilting mechanism when the cover is displaced, thereby causing the first drive cable to be released from the cover tilting mechanism.
The invention, therefore, has a principal object to provide a vehicle roof of the kind mentioned above, having a relatively simple, reliable and sturdy drive mechanism, which simultaneously permits any desired speed synchronization of the cover arrangement movements during the various tilting phases.
The objective of the invention is achieved, in accordance with preferred embodiments, by providing a reversible distributor gear assembly in a predetermined relative position to the drive elements between the primary drive and the elements to be displaced, which distributor gear assembly has an input shaft and a minimum of two output shafts which, depending upon the relative position of the distributor gear assembly gears can be actuated separately or jointly by the gear elements with different transmission ratios.
The distributor gear assembly can be located at a protected area, e.g., below the fixed roof surface and in front of the forward edge of the roof opening, where it is removed from the area of the roof which is exposed to weathering. The distributor gear assembly easily permits an optimal selection of the speed graduations necessary for the displacement motions of the cover arrangement. It is to be understood that any desired primary drive can be provided, e.g. a crank handle drive or an electric motor drive.
A particularly compact and sturdy construction is achieved when, in a further development of the invention, the distributor gear assembly is a planetary drive, preferably a dual epicyclic gear arrangement, having two coaxially arranged sun gears and two groups of planet pinions which are freely, rotatably mounted at one planet carrier. It is especially advantageous when both sun gears are connected with the primary shaft in a manner fixed against relative rotation for enabling torque to be transmitted from the primary shaft to the sun wheels, one output shaft being disposed coaxially with the input shaft and connected with the plant carrier of one planet pinion group in a torque transmissable manner. The plant pinions of both planet pinion groups appropriately mesh with the internal toothing of an internally and externally toothed outer ring gear, and the drive of the remaining output shaft is derived from the external toothing of the outer ring gear, preferably by a gear meshing with the external toothing of the outer ring gear, which gear is connected with the remaining output shaft in a torque transmissable manner. An appropriate selection of the tooth number ratios of the various pinions permits a complete presetting of each rotational speed ratio desired for the two output shafts.
The reversing of the distributor gear assembly can be effected by a reversing device, whereby alternatively the outside pinion or the planet carrier of the other planet pinion group is blocked from rotating. The reversing device appropriately has a blocking arrangement which selectively can be brought into engagement with locking elements located at the outer ring gear or at the planet carriers of the other planet pinion groups, at a predetermined mutual rotational position of the external gear and this planet carrier. A manual reversing of the distributor gear assembly can be provided, or alternatively, a reversing device for autommatic reversing of the distributor gear assembly, upon reaching the predetermined relative position, can be provided.
The cover arrangement may consist of individual or multiple parts. For instance, the vehicle roof may be a spoiler roof or a sliding and lifting roof with a one-piece cover, in which the tilting device of the cover operatively coacts with one of the output shafts, and the cover displacement device operatively coacts with one of the other output shafts. The output shafts, however, can also be utilized for the displacement of two or more cover parts, e.g. in the case of a sliding roof with a wind deflector forming part of the roof surface when inoperative.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.